Thomas and CJ Are in Love!
by MarioMan67's First Anniversary
Summary: After taking a picture of Thomas and CJ having coffee, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost decide to start their own tabloid newspaper, with the first headline being: "INTERN HAS A GIRLFRIEND". The other two attempt to stop the rumors, but they slowly end up falling in love.
1. The Picture

Chapter One: The Picture

Once upon a time, in old France during the New Wave - Wait, wrong story. Once upon a time, there was a park. But it wasn't an _ordinary_ park, no way. It was owned by Mr. Maellard, whom you may know. Anyway, there was a goat named Thomas, who worked as an intern who had an ''affair'' with a cloud girl who lived in another part of Two Peaks (not Twin Peaks or Two Pines or any other mangled version of the name), named CJ. I'll tell you how that ''affair'' came to be and how it ended up spiraling out of control.

One weekend, Thomas went to the coffee shop for a cup. When he entered the building, he saw a few costumers there: Mordecai and Rigby, both regular costumers, and CJ. Once Thomas saw her, he got a bit... interested. He walked over, and said, ''Hi. My name's Thomas. I work at the park.''

''Uh, hi Thomas. My name's CJ. What are you doing here?'' asked the cloud girl.

''I'm just, uhh, getting a cup of coffee.'' Thomas replied. ''You like coffee too?''

CJ laughed. ''Yes! I do! Um, Thomas?''

''Yes?''

''You want to sit down with me?''

''W-Well-'' Thomas stuttered.

''I'll pay if that's alright with you,'' said CJ. ''It's not like it costs a lot of money.''

Thomas thought it over. Then, when he finished thinking, he agreed and had coffee with her. While the two were talking, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost happened to be walking by the coffee shop at the moment. They looked inside the window and saw their fellow worker at the table. Then he laughed and said to his comrade, ''Hey, Fives, check this out! Thomas got a girlfriend!''

''Are you serious, Muscle Man?'' asked Hi-Five Ghost.

''Well, I don't know,'' he answered. ''But this is big news if someone managed to find something in Thomas. Lemme get my camera out!'' Muscle Man took out a camera he'd bought a week earlier, and took the picture. ''Woo~! That's gold, isn't it Fives? Let's go post this on Facebook!'' The pale green fatty did that shirt-twirling thing he normally does, and he ran away with Hi-Five Ghost following him.

As Thomas and CJ walked out of the coffee shop...

''You want me to take you to the park?'' asked the intern. ''I'm sure my boss Benson won't mind.''

CJ said, ''Ok. I don't have anything to do anyway.''

* * *

Meanwhile at the park house, Muscle Man and Fives were in the computer room, viewing the photo. The camera was connected to the PC with one of those camera cords.

''Like I said earlier, this is gonna go online, Fives. And when this appears on our Facebook page, the people are gonna laugh and laugh.'' said Muscle Man. ''Now watch me!''

''You know, Muscle Man? What if the two aren't being lovers?'' HFG asked. ''What if they were just... talking?''

''There's the possibility of that, I'm sure. Still though, I don't know how Thomas hooked up with a lady. But, this needs to be announced-''

Benson burst in. ''What are you doing, Muscle Man?'' he demanded.

''Uhh... I was just... Wanting to post pictures of... one of our friends?'' Muscle Man said,

The gumball machine walked to the computer and looked closer at the picture.''Thomas? No you're not! Haven't you ever heard of _permission_?''

''Yes, Benson. Wait, is this-''

''YES! It's a new policy!'' Benson was starting to get angry. ''Now, you're gonna delete that picture _right now_ or you're FIRED!''

Muscle Man got off the computer chair. ''No way Benson! Besides, you obviously made that up to stop me from doing so!'' He approached him. ''Now you listen to _me_! I took that picture, not you. I can do whatever I want with my camera and my pictures, because I bought it for my _own_ personal use, with my money!''

''Look, we're trying to protect our employees from defamation here, alright. So what if Thomas actually has a girlfriend. At least he has a life outside the park,'' Benson disconnected the camera. ''Now, I'll give this back when you calm down and promise to stop posting pictures of other park workers. In the meantime, you can forget about this.'' He walked off.

Muscle Man got angry and went crazy. He started whining as he trashed the computer room.

In the living room...

''Did you hear something?'' asked Benson.

''Yeah.'' said Thomas.

''Yes I did.'' CJ answered. ''What is he mad about, anyway?''

''We had an argument earlier. He'll calm down eventually.''

* * *

Once Muscle Man calmed down, he said to Hi-Five Ghost, ''Hey Fives, you think we should leave the park?''

''Why?'' Fives was confused.

''We don't have as much freedom as we did a year ago. Benson's crackin' down on us. I think we shouldn't stay here any longer.''

''Hey, Muscle Man. I think we should start one of those tabloids. You know, like the National Enquirer?''

''Good idea, bro. But how do we get news? I don't wanna write about the same things they're reporting.''

Fives explained. ''Don't worry about that. We'll write about anything worth noting happening in the area. My brother knows a friend in the tabloid business.''

''That's an absolutely awesome idea, bro!'' The two high-fived. ''I think I'll stay here, though. I need the money after buying the camera.''

* * *

**Next chapter:** Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost start their newspaper. Thomas and CJ try to stop rumors of them being lovers.

To be continued...


	2. The Paper

Chapter Two: The Paper

Thomas and CJ had a good time that day, talking with each other while watching TV. At the end of the day, Thomas asked her if she would like to come to the park again. She said yes, and they scheduled a date and time. Of course, he didn't know of the mischievous green man's plan.

The next day, Muscle Man got his camera back, and he and his ghostly friend got to work on their tabloid. A few days later, they finished it. It was a rather short 8-pager full of short accounts of things that had happened in Two Peaks; such as details of prank calls made by Muscle Man, a story of finding a man's love for a woman he tried to find four years later (by Hi Five Ghost; that's a reference to ''The Postcard'', by the way), and some other things. It was called: The Two Peaks News.

The two decided to put in the Thomas/CJ story in, but hid the story they'd wrote and the picture in the middle of the newspaper, because if it was the main headline, Benson would find out.

The next day, after printing, Muscle Man carried a backpack with the papers and the camera inside. When he was asked about it by his boss, who was giving out jobs, he lied and said, ''Uhh… just things I brought in…?''

''You can put in the living room, Muscle Man,'' Benson started as the man squeezed through the other park workers to get to the door. ''But if I find out that you have anything dangerous in there, you're fired!''

After work, it was time to relax. Thomas came from college around 4:30 after studying. An hour later, Muscle Man got Rigby to pass out the papers.

''Why do you want to do that?'' the raccoon asked.

''Because I said so!'' Muscle Man yelled. ''And besides, me and Fives might get in trouble for this.''

Rigby rectulantly grabbed the newspapers away from him (6 in all), and walked away to do it. He gave copies to everyone but Benson, who would be suspicious if he flipped through it and saw the coffee shop story. Muscle Man also had a copy and didn't need another.

When Thomas got around to reading it, he saw his face in a little section in the middle.

''Intern has a girlfriend?'' Then he remembered that fateful day, and what actually happened as opposed to what was written. He grew angry. ''MUSCLE MAN!''

CJ entered the house. ''Hey Thomas!''

''Hi CJ.'' Thomas showed her the headline

* * *

''Hey, Rigby,'' asked Muscle Man. ''Was my Two Peaks News great? Did anyone enjoy it?''

''I heard Thomas yelling in the living room.''

''Oh no, bro...'' He ran off.

''What?''

Thomas and CJ were just about to go to Benson's office when Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost appeared.

''Wait! Thomas, don't do this!'' he pleaded.

''Why shouldn't I? You made that thing up!'' the goat said.

Muscle Man asked, ''What do you mean?''

Thomas held up the story and shoved it in his face. ''THIS STORY?''

''Oh, yeah. Well-''

CJ stopped him. ''You know what you did! You wrote that we're in love! We were just talking that time!'' she yelled.

The pale man crossed his arms. ''Yeah. All the newspapers lie. My friend has a friend in the tabloid business that says so. They sell, like, a million copies a day. So what?'' He sighed.

''Well,'' Thomas started. ''You should remove the story from that Two Peaks News paper if you're planning on making more copies.''

''No way, bro.'' said Hi Five Ghost. ''Sorry to tell you this, but we already made an order...''

Thomas and CJ gasped. _''How many copies did they make?''_ they thought.

''...for 2,500 copies. Did I mention my friend owns a chain of convinence stores?''

They just about fainted when they heard this. Muscle Man started laughing.

''That's not funny.''

''Sorry,'' said Muscle Man.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Thomas goes on a blind date. Meanwhile, Muscle Man could lose his job.

To be continued...


End file.
